Russia Comforts You
by Shippingshipperswillship
Summary: Rose is punched. Will Dimitri comfort her or send her away. No summary inside, story is better. I promise.


**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Vampire Academy books. And if I did...Dimitri would be mine… o.o**

**Thank you everyone for the wonderful reviews on my last story! I was so excited to see those in my mailbox. Here is a new one for all of you who love vampires. This is set in the second book right after Rose's mom punches her in the face. The character may seem a little out of character, but that only adds to this plot. I hope you enjoy and be sure if you do, leave a review or like it.**

After I got out of the clinic, I went straight to my dorm. I didn't feel like interacting with anyone or explaining to Lissa that my own mother hit me in the face on purpose. It was only ten minutes of me packing for the ski trip, I was pulled into her head. I don't it would've mattered if I had gone to her. She and Christian had an agenda of their own...one I was privy to. When I snapped back into my own head, I lost the will to pack even though the prospect of getting out of the Academy and going to Idaho for skiing and beautiful snowy mountains was extremely exciting.

Mason tapped on my door later on. I still didn't feel like entertaining, but it was Mason. Mason, who I could rely on when things got tough. He was the person whom made me feel like everything was going to be okay. I opened the door and let him in without a word. "Hathaway, are you ready to go on this amazingly awesome…" His sentence was cut short when he saw my face.

"What the hell happened to you?" Mason moved closer to me and raised his hand.

"My mom took over my training earlier today because Dimitri was escorting Christian's aunt around the mall yesterday and he just got in. So he's still sleeping… I think." I put two fingers to the bruise. It still hurt like a son of a bitch.

"Why didn't he just cancel your training?"

"I don't know. I still have some catching up to do, I guess he thought my mom could take it over." This wasn't like Mason's usual banter, which was easier to deal with. I could put on a flirtatious vibe and have him drooling all over me. No, this was more serious and in my distraction with my own mother punching me, I didn't notice at first.

"I came here to talk to you about something Rose," Mason said. He sat down at the chair at my desk. I sat on my bed facing him.

Something about his demeanor made my stomach twist and my hairs stand on end. "What Mase? Did you forget your brain somewhere?" I lamely joked. The look on his face was not what I was hoping for.

"Look, we both know that it was bound to happen. I'm attracted to you. You're attracted to me." I was surprised. Sure, Mason was an amazing guy and he would make some woman happy...in the future, but that woman was not going to be me.

"Mason, you need to listen to me," I said. He kept talking as if I never said anything.

I listened to him rant on about how we were perfect for each other and I couldn't agree more...but his eyes weren't a dark brown and his hair wasn't feathery to the touch. He wasn't a foot taller than me or called me _Roza_. Dimitri had my heart, as much I wanted him to give it back.

"We're both going to be guardians of course, but that's still...you know a ways away and….well, I guess what all of my ranting has been getting at is.. I want you to be my girlfriend." Without waiting for me to reply, he got up and kissed me gently on the lips. No fireworks. No fuzziness or feeling like I was going to pass out.

"Mason, I can't. I…"

"There's another guy isn't there? It better not be Jesse. I thought you learned your lesson from him," Mason said, his voice growing cold.

I glared at him, furrowing my brow in anger making my bruise throb. "Even if there was, it's none of your business. You don't own me. I would like for you to leave," I growled, standing up and pointing aggressively to the door.

Mason opened his mouth to say something else, but I wouldn't listen. I jabbed my finger in the direction of the door. He slammed it on the way out.

It was later that day or night. I lay in my bed unable to sleep. It was definitely past curfew, but I needed him. Stupidly, I got out of my bed, put on a tank top with lace curving over my breasts and my tightest, least cut up pair of sweats. It hugged my ass and followed the curve on my legs down.

I pulled on tennis shoes and snuck my way across the campus avoiding the guardians on duty. I kept low until I was at his door. I incessantly knocked on his door until he opened it, groggy and standing in front of me bare chested.

"Rose?" he asked, turning on full alert. He ignored my clothes and stared at the bruise on my face. "What happened? Has the school been attacked?"

After what happened at the Badicas house...I wouldn't blame him for that being the first assumption. "No, I pissed off someone...my mother and she took a swing at me. I need you Comrade," I said pushing my way into his apartment.

"No Rose, I already told you that this wasn't going to happen."

I gave a bitter laugh. "Age right?"

"You know that this isn't just about age." No, it wasn't, but I didn't care. I wanted him. I needed him. Especially after the day I was having.

"Please Dimitri. Don't turn me away now." His eyes finally registered the tight clothes I pulled on before making my trek towards him.

And he didn't turn me away. He grabbed my upper arm and pulled me into a rough kiss. The familiar fuzziness returned, starting in my stomach and circling outwards. I stood on my toes and wrapped both arms around his naked upper half. Oh my God…

"You can't stay here Roza," Dimitri said in between kisses.

"Just a few hours, please." We kept our clothes on, but those few hours were blissful. They were full of kisses and embraces, talking and laughing. Mostly from me. I got glances of the smile that still evaded me and heard the laugh once in a while.

The sun was starting to set and I had gotten very little sleep. Reluctantly, I left him in those wee hours to salvage what little sleep I could.

**Thank you so much for taking the time to read this. I wrote it in one night. The idea forced me by the brain to sit and write it. I will be trying my hand at a multi-chaptered story next, so if you don't want to miss that, please press follow. I look forward to reading your reviews. Thanks again!**


End file.
